To The End - Pilgrimage (Old version, don't read)
by War1ord
Summary: A young Quarian leaves the fleet to embark on his pilgrimage not knowing of the dangers that await him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N italics are what the characters are thinking of.**

**-Break- means a character and/or time change.**

**This part of the prologue was slightly based on the start of fallout 3.**

**This is my first story so if you spot any mistakes please tell me. Reviews are also welcome.**

-Birth-

"Vitals strong, no sign of infection, it's going good so far"

"You hear that dear? It's going to be fine; soon we'll be able to see our child for the first time!"

"I'm, I'm looking forward to it, Ramiel, stay with me please…"

Always my love"

"Sir? I'm afraid that's not possible, if you stay then there's an even greater chance of infection and at this stage it would be fatal"

"No! I need to stay; this is my wife and child we're talking about!"

"If you stay then they both die, is that what you really want?"

"I, I, no its not… Please do what you can for them please, Thanks for talking some sense into me Waylon."

"That's what friends are for"

"Doctor! She's about to give birth!"

"Wait outside we'll send for you when the procedure is complete, don't worry it's a standard procedure."

"Thanks Waylon"

"What's her condition?"

"Its life threatening but its stable for now, the child birth may change that."

"Get the paddles ready in case this takes a turn for the worse and whatever you do, what until the child is born before shocking her."

"Yes sir."

"Her vitals are dropping get the paddles and wait till I give the word! Damn it, she's going to die before the child's born."

"Give her the shock now"

-Break-

_I hope she's ok, damn it where is he? It's been 3 hours with no word from him, where is he? _

Looking about he saw the clutter around the area he was sitting in, two quarians were checking the pipes for something, the reason eluding him.

_I don't belong here, give me a gun and I feel at home. I'm useless when it comes to anything else, What Athena saw in me I don't know._

-Break-

On the other side of the room, the doctor walked out of the clean room looking for Ramiel trying to look past the creates and other quarians that were all other the place. After a few moments of looking he caught Ramiel's eye and signalled for him to come over. The lock on the door behind him turning red.

"Is she ok Doc?"

"She's fine; during the birth her vitals were dropping … we had to shock her to keep her alive."

Thoughts were swimming in his head as he tried to make sense of what the doctor was saying, his concern evident in his voice.

"Your wife is fine but…"

"No, No, no, no, no, please tell me my kid made it, please tell me he's ok."

"Your child is alive but the effects of the shock are unknown at this time. They may have adverse effects on him as he grows up."

"Keelah, there both alive, thank you doctor"

Behind him the lock changed from red to green, "You're allowed to enter now".

"Thanks again Waylon, I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't need to Ramiel; it's what friends are for."

_Keelah, I should have told him. What will he think of me when he finds out about it? No, Now should be a moment of happiness I shouldn't ruin it for them. I hope that he doesn't do anything crazy when he finds out…_

Once he entered the soft blue glow surrounded him as the decontamination cycle started, the door locking behind him.

_I'm finally going to see my child, I didn't even think about asking him if it was a boy or girl. What are we even going to call the kid? We never thought of the name as we never thought we would get this far because of my wife's condition…._

A soft beep emitted from the door which meant that the decon cycle had finished and as the door opened he heard the sounds of a crying child come from the other side.

He saw a small quarian in the hands of his mother looking like the last 24 hours had never happened as tears came to his eye.

_The great Rameil'Hamnet crying, if anyone else apart from his wife and child been in the room they wouldn't let him hear the end of it._

"Hello beautiful, how's our little angel doing?"

"He's doing well, what are we going to call him?"

"How about Myron?"

"It sounds perfect for him, May he bring happiness for us both. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai."

**A/N I had thought about making this chapter include Myron growing up as well but I figured that can wait for the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Quill thanks for being the first to being the first to review and bringing up areas where i can improve. instead of rushing to get to the main plot i'll take some time to go into the characters, give them some more depth. As for explaining the surrondings i'll be sure to descripe them better as well. Thanks for the review and because of it i'll be making some necessary changes as well. **

-The blurred line-

Ramiel stood outside the bubble watching his lifemate taking care of their child, the room bare apart from an old cot and a couple of reused frames on the wall that currently displayed some the pictures of Myron has drawn in the five years that he had been with them.

_Typical of the fleet, even when it comes to our children everything is second hand. We don't deserve this we should be on Rannoch playing with our child under the sunset…_

"Ramiel are you going to stand there daydreaming all day or come in and visit us?" she asked him playfully.

"And keep you two waiting, never." Walking into the room and into the decon unit that had been built into the space that between the plastic wall and the entrance. "Weren't you meant to be fixing the FTF drives on the ship anyway?"

"You mean FTL, how you became a marine, never mind one with your success eludes me. And to answer your question yes but as its Myron's birthday the other engineers decided to do overtime so I could spend time with Myron."

"Yes, happy birthday Myron" gently tapping Athena's visor with his own, "Now seeing as we barley have any room to move now I think I'll take my leave now."

"Daddy why can't you stay?" Myron asked with his bright glowing eyes staring intently into his.

"I have some things I need to take care of, I promise I'll be back soon." He said with a sombre tone as he walked out the small room and stared at the rest of the rooms surrounding his son's.

All the rooms were 6 foot by 6 foot in the area that once was the storage area of a ship. Two marines rushed past him as a sudden alert of a fight that had broken out blared out of the intercom.

_Great, everyone being on alert is really going to help me out here._

Walking out of the living quarters he walked past an area that held some young quarians playing in between the pieces of machinery and wires that littered the are they played in.

_We shouldn't have to live like this, why does no one help us? The council just ignores us and the admirals and concave just play politics without actually doing anything._

He was walking past the bunks where his team slept and saw the second in command standing at the doorway.

_The admiralty may not get anywhere but they know how to make good soldiers._

"Evening Ramiel, heard about our next deployment yet?"

"No, where does the admiralty want us to die now?"

"No suicide mission in geth space this time you'll be glad to hear. Batarians have been taking quarians on Omega as slaves and taking them to a base on a planet near the path the fleet is heading."

"Sound like the admiralty decided to stop sending us against the geth for a change." He playfully added "Maybe having the 'The best shot in the marines' will be useful then."

"You're winning that by a headshot, look at the scoreboard next time you pass it." He replied with his eyes lighting up behind his visor which meant he had a slight grin on his face.

"After you lot changed the scores, if you want me to prove it see if you can get the admiralty to approve us to get a firing range."

"You know the admirals would never let us waste t-clips and space like that." He replied as he shook his head at the statement.

"See you at the briefing then." He said as he took his leave.

_Maybe I'll get to where I need to go without getting stopped again._

He walked the rest of the corridor and moved the box at the end revealing a crawl space that only engineering knew about. They would be busy keeping the core running to bother coming up here.

He pulled up his omnitool and connected to the secure network, "This is Ramiel'Hamnet reporting in."

"Are you sure you can't be overheard?" the voice distorted and changed before it reached him.

"Yes sir, what do you need done?"

"We have plans that need to be put in motion and we need someone on the inside to help, we want you to find the pass phrases given to an Icarus 'Armitage so he is able to board."

"That's the captains son, have you done something to his son?" He asked suspiciously.

"I see that you still doubt our decision to work together, do we need to give you a reason to keep up your work with us?"

"No sir, I'll start working on getting those codes right away."

"Good, Miranda? Terminate this call."

-Break -

"The call has been terminated, are you sure we can trust him sir?"

"He knows that fleet he lives on is falling apart and he thinks that we will help, we need to keep him under our command until we get a foothold in the fleet."

"What if he outlives his usefulness before then sir?"

"We terminate him during the attack; it's not like you to ask this many questions Miranda."

"Understood sir."

-Break-

_That went better than expected, now the only problem is where I can get those codes._

He started to crawl back through the space when he heard two faint voices through all the sounds of the machinery. He stopped crawling and strained to listen in to their conversation.

"Did you get the key for the storeroom?"

"Yeah I've got it, don't take too much of one thing and don't get caught."

A grin made his way across his face. _This will be easier than I thought, that was one of the engineers if I recall his voice correctly. No clue about the one he gave the key to though. Now to make it to the briefing in time._

He crawled out of the vent once he was sure they were both gone and set off for the briefing room, or what passed as one.

Grateful to be in a slightly more open space, he set off once again through the cramped corridors of the ship.

_Now would be a horrible time for a claustrophobic person to come aboard the fleet._

-Break-

The briefing room contained a table that ran the length of the room with worn chairs surrounding it.

The captain - the one he whose son he was about to sell out – had been going into unnecessary detail about the mission for the past three hours. About the conditions of the slaves, who would be leaving on the ship, anything that didn't involve the actual mission.

He zoned back into the questions as the captain started describing the layout of the base.

"There are three floors, the top is where the control room is so once we take it out we will be able to secure the rest of the facility with ease. Ramiel, you're to lead a team of three to get onto the roof and down the stairwell leading to it. You are to stun them and then to storm the room."

"Couldn't we send a missile through the window, that way we take out the equipment and most of the people in the room with zero risk to our own troops."

"It's possible but we need the equipment to send the distress beacon to the citadel ships in the system."

"Understood sir"

The rest of the meeting passed by in dullness as the rest of the squad got assigned there role in the attack. The slaves were being held below ground in prisons in unknown conditions. The ground floor was used as storage and for the crew quarters.

_Now to break it to my lifemate that I'm going on another mission that I might not come back from._

_-Break- _

"Goodnight Myron, I'm sure your father will be here for longer next year."

"Why couldn't he stay today?" still sulking about how his father had left the two of them.

"He's a busy man, He has jobs to do aboard the ship the same as I."

"But you were here all day though"

"Myron there is some things that you will start to understand as you get older, now goodnight."

"Goodnight Mum."

She left the bubble and headed to the small compartment she shared with Ramiel wondering why Ramiel had been so busy of late, he always had time to visit her and their son before.

"Hello Beautiful"

"Hello Ramiel, you broke his heart by leaving him on his birthday."

"I know but I have things that I, I needed to do"

_He'd been given a mission again, the only time he stutters is when he has bad news._

You let them convince you to do another mission didn't you?"

"It's not like…." not being able to finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"Then what is it like? You promised you would stop going on missions so you could stay with Myron more." Tears started to fill her eyes as she thought about the chance of losing him forever.

"I'm sorry, if I resign I don't know what I would work as, you know I'm useless at nearly everything else. I do have a good taste in woman though."

"And who told you that?" smiling at the compliment.

"You, I just want a better place for Myron to live. Somewhere he can play without being surrounded by wires and machinery"

"I know, let's have a rest for now."

"Good idea Athena."

He took her hand as they walked into a simple room, a bed with a chest of drawers a one end with a desk against one of the walls, plain and conservative of space and resources.

**A/N please review and let me know if i'm improving and what you like/dislike about the story, i can't make changes if i don't know what to change!**


End file.
